(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bonded structures and bonding methods, and more particularly relates to bonded structures between aluminum and silicon and methods for bonding therebetween.
(2) Description of Related Art
In recent years, attention has been given to a micro-electro-mechanics (MEMS) technology as a technology for fabricating a precise micro-device and the technology has been actively researched. The currently dominating MEMS technology is a technology obtained by combining technologies of a plurality of types, such as technologies for semiconductor fabrication, machining and electric circuits, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-193336. A big feature of this currently dominating technology is that the structure of a device is built at a silicon wafer by etching the silicon wafer.
When the device structure is built at a silicon wafer as described above, electric circuits for drive, control and any other operation of the device can also be formed integrally on the same silicon wafer. This provides advantages, for example, also in terms of miniaturization of devices. The above-mentioned technology has come to be used, for example, for microphones of cell phones (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-27595).